death by your ex
by Lord Cante
Summary: Kagome gose back to her tine for some traning and when she returns she sees Inuyasha and kekyo making out and she vows to kill him for his betral. So plz r&r. this is for Schane and my friends in NJ
1. good by and hello again

Summary: Kagome goes to china to train with lou pi the guy who trained beatrix kiddo  
she is gone for 5 months. And she comes back and sees Inyasha and Kekyo making out. And basicly kagome then becomes a chinees demoness and promises to kill Inuyasha for choosing the clay pot over her. Kagxsessy  
-  
Lord Cante: idid this wile listsoning to afi and other bands so I hope that you like it 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 goodbye and hello again

" Goodbye guys I'll be back in a few month after some intense training and geting stuff"  
" We'll miss you miss Kagome we'll se you soon"  
Kagome then jumped in to the well and was off to get some traning 5 and 1/2 months later Kagome was back at the well house cluching her new sword.  
Flash back  
" thank you master I will up hold the pride of the accadame and being the second woman to graduate"  
" My student you are the pride of the accadame and you have a seacrit. "  
" what"  
" You are a very strong demon and when you feel the ultamit pain your demon blood will take over"  
" Thank you for telling me sensi"  
" Goodbye I will miss you my Kagome"  
End flash back  
She jumped down the well and was surounded by a blue light and was in the futal era.  
As she walked around the clearing near the well and saw it was clear of any life forms and other things she walked threw the woods and herd moning. She fallowed the sound and saw that it was tow voices calling out the others name she then saw silver hair an dog ears on the boy. With tears in her eyes she ran to the sacrid tree and just started to cry. It was the most unbaribl pain. She was surounded by a pink light and her skool cloths were changed in to a chineese black dress with no sleves and a pair of pants under the skirt. She also had some black and purple gloves that went up to her sholders. and he sword sheth was changed from black to red. She was still sad but she then put an emotonal mask over her face. She walked to the village and went to Kaede's hut she was greeted by her friends. She forced a smile and was hapy to see her friends.  
" Hay kagome why did your sent change?" asked Shippo " Yah your aura changed too " said Mirocu " Well I was training with lou pi the best martal arts traier fror 5 months and he then told me that when I sufferd the ultamit pain I would become a demon and you see me now in my demon form." she explaied.  
" what was the pain that made you turn demon?" asked Sango.  
" I don't want to talk about it,ok will you tell Inuyasha that I have taken shippo with me and to never speek to me or fallow me ok. I would really appreceate it. I will come back to get you after alittle wile so just play it cool. Let's go Shippo we have jewl shards to colect"  
" Ok mama"  
With that they walked out of the hut. Kagome went west ward with Shippo.  
As she walked along the path. As kagome absently walked along the path she walked in to something solid. It wasn't a tree but a certan lord. She then snaped from he thoughts and looked at his face. She was in shock it was Sesshomaru. " What are you doing in my lands insolent wench"  
he demanded.  
" We were just passing by so we will be on our way now"  
" Whait why do you smell like Inuyasha's wench and you are the kitcune that travls with that group"  
" Well I am Kagome. I'm not Inuyasha's wench the clay pot has that job"  
" So you just left and didn't tell him where you were going very sneeky. What are you going to do now that you have denouced you ties with Inuyasha"  
" I'm going to get all the Jewl shards and kill him for betraying me"  
" Well I won't stop you I hope to see you bathed in my halfbrothers blood"  
Kagome and Shippo went on. It was geting dark and Shippo was tired so kagome stoped in a small clering near a hot spring. She then felt 3 people and 2 demons coming twards her. She then jumped in to the tree and hid her sent and aura.  
" I can't beleve that she left us " shouted a fimilur voice.  
" Well it's your falt that she left us Inuyasha." said Sango " I agree with Sango." said Mirocu " Why did I sence Kagome before." wisperd Mirocu to Sango " That is weird." sango wisperd back They then herd a russle in the leves. They then saw Kagomes shadow by the beginning of the clering. She was gone. The group set up camp.

As Kagome then jumped from tree to tree to get away from Inuyasha. When she herd a little girl shreek in terror. Kagome found the sound it was a little child. She looked no older then 7 the girl had fallen down and hert her ancle. Kagome then approched the girl and picked her up and started to cradle her.

" Where are your parents little girl ?"

" There dead Rin-sama is travling with her lord."

"Really who is your lord?"

" His name is ..."


	2. well that's not surprising

Chapter2 Well that's not suprising

Lord Cante: we all know that I don't owne any of the charicters or Inuyasha. Even thow I want to owne it so just enjoy the next chapter of death by your ex. -  
-  
" " talke talke me talke ' ' think think ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Sesshomaru"  
" What a surprise " Kagome said dryly.  
" Now let's get yoou back to Sesshomaru- sama, Ok Rin"  
" Ok Miss "  
" Kagome it's Miss Kagome"  
" Ok Miss Kagome"  
" Now how did you get here Rin"  
" Well Rin went threw thows bushes and went down the small dirt path."

Kagome walked back the way that rin had said and found her in a clering with a dragon demon, a tode demon, and a InuYoukai. Rin wiggled to ge out of Kagome's arms. She put Rin down on the ground. The girl hobbled as fas as she could twards Sesshomaru. She then raped her arms around his waist giving him a big hug.  
Sesshomaru gave a small smile as Rin huged him. The smile faded when he saw Kagome and Shippo standing on the edge of the clearing he could not see there faces they were in the shadows. When Rin finaly let go of him he went to thank Kagome for bring back Rin but he only saw en envalope with his name on it. He slowly opend it and red the letter:  
Dear Sesshy-sama,  
I was going to stick around but i desided to leve so tell rin good by and my son and I will see you sooner then you think. I hope that you will join my Quest to kill that stipid hanyou you call a brother . Love,  
Kagome & Shippo Sesshomaru read the note over and over again. He teied to find her sent but it was lost in the breeze.  
All he wanted was to see her face again. She had the most beutiful body he just wanted to make it dare I say  
his. He mentaly kicked himself for the thought of him with that woman. He wnt back to see that Rin wsa asleep on Ah-Un. He softly picked her up and held her like a father would a daughter. He let Rin sleep on him for the whole night.  
With kagome and Shippo  
Kagome sat in a tree listoning to he mp3player (that she had pockated befor she had left.  
She was listoning to 40'by Franz Ferdinand. She then started to cry. Her tears just fell like rain. ' Why did I ever think that mutt would ever love me for who I am on the inside. He only wanted me because i looked like his preshous clay pot. Well I have news for him I'm no longer the reincarnation of the clay pot I am a demoness who he has angerd. Now he has an enime even more powerful then Naraku. He will die by my hand not any one elce and I will kill that bitch kekio too. I will get my friends in due time.'

Kagome didn't sleep at all she had her mp3 player on wile she was running with Shippo. She had senced 4 jewl shards near by. Just then the tornado aka Koga apperd in frount of her. She stoped and paused her music and then said " What do you want wolf boy "  
" Well I herd that you dumped Inuyasha and started to travle alone so kagome will you be my mate"  
" Sorry to brake your heart but I have no interest in you or your kind so goodbye koga we will never meat again."

I fell bad for Koga TT buuuuuuuuuuuut I'll get over it : )   
Kagome put back on her head phones and started to run. She then picked up a fimilur sent . It was Inuyasha and co. she really missed her friends. She fallowed the sent and saw the group wa shapply relaxing at a hot springs. She then approched them.

Inuyasha then senced a demon near by. He got on his hatori. and ran tward Kagomeand Shippo. He was in shock. He saw Kagome and shippo approching him. Kagome was 2 feet away from Inuyasha. She was taller then Inuyasha. All he could do is stair at her. She then turned off her Mp3 player.  
" Inuyasha I have come for 3 things."

"And what are those things?"

"The first thing I have come for is my backpack. The second thing I came for is "  
-  
Lord Cante: so I hope you like the newest chapter of Death by your ex .

Kagome: When do I kill Inuyasha, The saspence is murder.

Lord Cante: Very soon Kagome. Now go and sit in the corner with Sesshomaru

Kagome: Ok

Lord Cante: Well I hope you will look forward to the next chapter it's called The demands and the serch well good bye

. 


	3. The Hostile Take Over

Chapter 3 The Demands and the serch

Lord Cante:I want to thank all the people who read my storie. Well here it goes '' means that I don't know how to spell that word -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My sole. I want you to suffer alone like I do. The third and final thing I want is the tetsiga"

" Hell no you can have your stupid bag but you cant have Kikeyo's sole or my sword."

"Now I gess I have to do this the hard way." she sighed "SIT boy."

Inuyasha then met his best friend, dirt. Kagome ran to Inuyasha and grabed the sword. It started to pulse with new life. SHe unshethed the sword and it transformed in to a huge fang. Kagome then went to the camp sight. There was a blood curdling scream and then every thing went silent. Kagome came out with her backpack and the tetsiga. She then approcher Inyasha and the others. " Miroku, Sango come with me if you want"  
Like little puppies fallowing there mother they were with Kagome. When they were away from the hanyou Kagome then told them her master plan. Wich was to take over the world. sweet. this is from my evil little sis she helped me to think of how to take over the world. Thank you Fomy2.0 my sis  
' We almost kill Naraku and use him as a puppit. We then take over Japan and then go on to china then Russha Other contries add here then we will rule the world with an iorn fist and make shure the whole youkai race dosent't go exstinct well thats all i got for now. But I will tell you all soon what I have enstore for Inuyasha'

Kagome then smelt a foul sent. It was Naraku. She darted ahead of the group to see the desgusting forme that is Naracu. He was in a battle with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was loseing the battle. Kagome then steped in she took out the tetsiga and used all her mekioenergy to make the sword even more powerful. She then destroyed most of Naraku. The only part of him left was his head. Kagome then grabed the head and took off. She and her friends went to Naraku's castle. Thy then saw that there was a ton of mud dolls that they could control. Kagome then killed Naraku with her sword. Kagome then looked all around the castle and saw that it was so drery. Kagome started to fix the place up so she could make her apperence as the ruler of the word.

She made a room for Shippo. The walls were all sky blue and so was the carpit. The furniture was white. Kagome's room was next to Shippos room. Her room looked like her old room in the future. Exept the bed was bigger and the wardrobe. Kagome was playing on her laptop. She was ploting. A servent then came in " My lady ther's a man to see you."

" Well bring him in."

" Yes my lady."

2 minits later Sesshomaru enterd Kagome's room. He was shocked with Kagome's room. He expected to see wepons and stuff. But all he could see was pink girly stuff. ' Wow her room is gurly. But she is so sexy I just want to...'

" What do you want Sesshomaru?"

"Hu. Oh yah. I wanted to thank you for ridding the lands of Naraku. And for helping my ward."

" It was nothing. Sesshomaru I know that you didn't come here to just tell me that. So what else do you want to tell me"

" Well I wanted to ask you..."

Lord Cante: Well Ihoped you liked the latist chapter

Kagome: When are me and Sesshomaru going to be all romantic and stuff

Lord Cante: Soon very soon. You horny bastard.

Sesshomaru: don't call my Kagome that

Lord Cante: i can do any thing i want because iam the wrighter. Well good by. 


	4. will you be mine?

Chapter 4 Will you be mine?

Lord Cante: So I hope you like the lateist additon of death by your ex

" Will you accompane me to the western lands my ward Rin wants to see you."

" Yes, of corse. I will have to bring my kit. We will be leving tomarow. I'll show you to the gest room."

"Please."

Kagome got up from her seat and went over to the door with Sesshomaru behind her. She led him to the room next to her owne room. She opend the door and led Sesshomaru in to the room. The color of the room was a pail purple and a shadow color. As Kagome turned to leave she then said " If you need any thing I'm in the next room over"  
She then left. Kagome went to her room and turned on her stereo. It started to play Darts of Pleasure by Franz Ferdanad.  
She then started to think back to when she went home to visit her mom FLASH BACK "Hi mom!"

" Oh Kagome your home early."

As Kagome went to give her mom a hug her grandpa started to throw sutras and talasmends at her. " Grandpa why are you throwing things at Kagome?" asked Sota.

"Wait thats Kagome? That can't be , she is totaly diffrent how can that be our little Kagome?"

" Well she was adopted."

"WHAT?" They all shouted.

"How can that be?"

" Well.It all started 18 years ago when I went to get my mornig paper. I stepped outside and saw Kagome on the doorstep. You had a note on your blanket it said:

Dear Miss Hegarashi,  
My wife and I have been surveying you for months and we have desided to place our only daughter Kagome in your cair. We trust you to keep her safe until the time comes.

Senserly, Annomas

So I took cair of you. So now you know your story."

" Wow that was werd. Well I have to get some stuff to furnish my new castle."

" Wait when did you get a castle?"

" Since I defeted Naraku."

"Well I just came to get some things and to see you so bye"

end of flashback 


End file.
